When Worlds Collide
by solid-auron
Summary: Many Warriors from diffrent games all end up in Spira, The pilgramige of warriors 2 deafeat Sin excluses Tidus and Kamirhi
1. Default Chapter

When World's Collide  
  
AN: This story is going to involve many characters from a few different games the story will be in the FFX world, but enemies from there world may appear.  
  
The characters that will be in the story for sure are:  
  
Auron (FFX) Solid Snake (MGS) Cloud (FF7) Sephiroth (FF7) Liquid Snake (MGS) Ocelot (MGS) Seymour (FFX) Lulu (FFX)  
  
The characters from FFX will all be there, and a few more for surprise.  
  
The Story should be an Action Adventure/ Drama, This is my 3rd story.  
  
This story should be 1000 words per chapter, and consist of 20 to 30 Chaps. 


	2. The arival

Chapter 1 When World's Collide- The Arrival  
  
I raised my head from the hot beach sand. The water, like a soothing sound to my ears. I checking for any injuries but known were evident. My name, Solid Snake a Genome Solider. The beach was destroyed from some kind of typhoon. A crater the size of a football field laid in the middle.  
  
Snake went into the town being gazed at strangely. The town wasn't like home; they lived in Huts and dressed strangely. "What state are we in?" Snake asked a man. "We are on the Island of Besaid In Spira." "Snake frowned, you think your funny don't you?" Snake pulled out a handgun and pointed in at the man. "Excuse me?" Said the scared man.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Snake turned around and saw a man a little taller then him, with one eye. The man had a sword and a red jacket. "My name is Auron, you have been washed onto the isle of Besaid, in Spira. Sin attacked, and you ended up here.  
  
Auron turned back to his house. "What the hell. I'm from the country known as the United States of America. Auron turned back. "These United States of America you talk of were once a place, one hundred thousand years ago." Snake turned facing the sun.  
  
"Is it possible I traveled through time, or even worlds?" Snake said trying to remember something, anything of the past.  
  
"It is possible, it is said the one of the past holds the key to the future." Said Auron, frowning. Snake looked at Auron puzzled "What are you talking about Auron?" "It would be good to tell you, tell you everything, about what happened in Spira. And its long history, and of a mysterious man I knew who came from the past." Said Auron. Auron looked at Snake. "We can have dinner." Snake looked around, "I don't have a place to sleep Auron." Auron glanced at his house "You can stay their intill the time comes.  
  
With that Auron and Snake walked back into the house and sat down. "Snake sat down in one of Auron's chairs in his main hall. "Tea?" Snake looked around "You got any Beer?" Snake asked. "Yes I have some, one of my last guests was a heavy drinker." Auron walked down the hall.  
  
The rooms were painted in very dark colors, a gothic house. On the wall were many paintings of people, a Sir Jecht and a Lord Braska had the most pictures. The man had money no doubt, but how I did not know.  
  
"Here is your beer." Snake took the beer and opened it. Snake sat down quietly drinking. "Snake, what was your life like in America?" Snake closed his eyes for a second, all his life flashing back. "In my world I have been fighting a group known as the patriots, and there evil plot to take the world down, with something called Metal Gear, a tall robot with enough power to destroy everything."  
  
"Do you remember what happened before you came here?" "I was on a building in a city called New York, lower Manhattan "The big Shell" Suddenly a wall of water came, came and swept us down, I fear Metal Gear and the enemies I know may be here. Here in Spira."  
  
Auron looked out the window. "I cannot divulge any information on my past at the moment, in time I will. In Spira we battle Sin, thousands of years of fighters have tried, none have succeed. I will be setting out to fight Sin again; I am in need of Guardians to protect a Summoner." Snake looked at Auron "I will help, sadly I will need a different kind of weapon here, something that combines the power of a gun and a blade. Auron took him down the hall to a room.  
  
"Snake pick any weapon you desire, I recommend this, it is known as the Gunblade." Snake lifted the gun with ease. "I must attend to some business, I will be in the south wing of my residence, and you may do whatever you wish. Snake immediately went into town, to get a set of clothes. Snake went into Auron's room and took some money to purchase things with.  
  
Snake walked down the dirt road, he found a small clothing shop. Snake wanted to go inside to see what he should by. Snake walked inside, and found many robes. The stranger looked at what there was to by. "What can I help you with." Said the worker. "Umm I would like to get a robe, like Auron." "The worker took out some black fabric and made the robe. "The robe is free, because Sir Auron was a guardian who did great things." Said the worker. "Auron and I are setting out to become guardians, to a lady Yuna." Said Snake. "I wish you good luck, the road will be long, but do it for Spira." With those words snake left the rundown building and walked back up the dirt road to Auron's house.  
  
Snake was going to go to the South Wing; the door was locked so that he couldn't though. "Hmm what is he hiding?" Snake said curiously. "I can't believe I'm doing this, again. Snake slid down the ventilation shaft to the South Wing. Snake jumped down and hit the marble floor. The door to the office was closed, but the window was open.  
  
"Lady Yuna is it become a Guardian Sir Auron ya?" Said a man with red hair that was spiked up.  
  
"You and the other guardian will look after her till Luca, then myself and Snake will assist you from there, we will fallow you from here to Luca just in case something goes wrong." Said Auron. "Then it is settled ya, we will meet in Luca with your Sir Jecht wannabe."  
  
Snake heard then go to the door and bolted up the shaft and closed it.  
  
The man in red hair walked out the door. Snake got back into the main room before Auron made it. "So what have you been doing Snake?" "Nothing much got a robe 


	3. Silver

Chapter 2- When Worlds Collide- New Friends and Enemies  
  
Snakes arms where tired, but he kept up with Auron. "179.. 180" Auron said breathing deeply. Auron and Snake had been working out the past 2 weeks, all in preparation to leave on the journey. Lady Yuna was 16 she would leave to go into the temple and get the 1st Aeon in a month. That gave them more time to train.  
  
"200 pushups." Said Auron breathing hard "That's enough for now, we should start going jogging now, only 10 miles." Auron said putting his shoes on. Snake then walked to his room and put on his Sneaking Suit. "Lets go Auron." Snake walked down the staires and looked at Auron's face, it was white. He was reading something written on a piece of paper. "Something wrong Auron?" snake said puzzled. "I must leave for Bevelle something has happened, that shouldn't have. Auron ran up the staires and packed a bag. "I shall be back in one week, I trust you will keep up with the training Snake." With that Auron ran out the door, jumping on a hoarse in the stable. Auron picked up speed, his bag tied to one side of the horse, his sword on the other side.  
  
Snake knew it was 13 miles to the dock, then a 2-day trip to Luca and another day to Guadosalam, then a few hours more to Bevelle. It would surely take him 7 days to return. Unless they used Airships, then it would be nothing. Snake returned indoors and started practicing Karate.  
  
It had been less then three minutes since I left the house and I was already at the docks. They had called me to Bevelle because there was a problem; apparently another man had broken into Spira, changing worlds like Snake. He was atop of Bevelle fighting Worrier Monks; they say he has a giant sword and silver hair. Auron jumped off the horse, grabbing his valuables. Auron jumped in his own small boat, it was designed for speed. He would head past Luca into Al Bhed waters and make it to Bevelle that way. The boat began the thump of the water; Auron lay down and rested, while he had time.  
  
Snake sat down in his room and turned on the TV, little to no channels were picked up; the news channel was showing strange footage.  
  
"Atop Bevelle square, a man with a giant katana and silver hair rains terror over Bevellins, tonight a total of 17 worrier monks are in critical condition, while 3 have perished.  
  
Snake opened his beer and sat back wondering if this is why Auron had been called to go to Bevelle. Snake heard the door and ran to it, in stepped Lulu guardian of Yuna. Lulu looked at Snake "Snake do you know if Auron's in?" "No he went to Bevelle, he was summoned there by High Summoner Kelk Ronso." Lulu came in and the two sat down on Snake's bed. "Again 18 in critical condition tonight after the Silver Slicer strikes." Said the news anchor. "Ahh you know to Snake." Lulu said leaning back.  
  
  
  
Auron's high-powered, lightweight ship just passed the shores of the Al Bhed's Home he predicted another 20 minutes till Bevelle. The ship was incredibly powerful in speed it had only been an hour on the water. Auron clasped his Katana and put on his gear for the battle, his breastplate next his jacket and last his power gantlets. The gantlets were new to him; he wore them so he could punch with limited difficulty.  
  
The waves choppiness got less and less, the boat pulled up on the Dock, Auron saw the horse they left for him, he hoped on a rode into town.  
  
The sheer number of Helicopter's in the air was amazing, all of them staring at the Silver haired man. The man was obviously dangerous, but he could be tamed and brought back to where he belongs, a prison. The Bevelle heights as the building was known is a full 1000-foot drop, instantaneous death. Auron crashed through the doors of the building and dumped his bag on the ground. He then got in the elevator and waited.  
  
"The worrier monks have regrouped and appear to be waiting for something, anything." Said the nervous anchorman.  
  
"I can't believe Auron is going up on the roof." Said Lulu. "Me too, three hours ago he was here doing pushups with me, know he is risking his life up there." Said Snake.  
  
The elevator doors opened, Auron watched as a dyeing Monk fell onto his leg, Auron slowly placed him in the elevator, and then pushed a button to return to the lobby. Auron walked forward. "I am Auron legendary Guardian of Lord Braska." The silver haired man laughed evilly, he then hit the Worrier Monk he was battling to the ground, then he grabbed his head and hit his face onto the metal plating of the building, the Monk fell and rolled over holding, clutching his chest. "I am Sephiroth."  
  
Auron watched as the Monks took their fallen friend and went to the lobby. "So you've been fighting the fodder, now its time to fight me."  
  
Sephiroth launched his body in the air with the sword and kicked Auron in the face, hitting him to the ground. Auron razed his sagging body and swung at Silver, hitting air. Silver then threw his body at Auron but Auron dodged it. Silver thrust his sword into Auron's chest. Auron fell in pain clasping his chest. Silver removed the Sword and spun it in the air. "This is where you end Auron." Suddenly a man came crashing down and hit Silver with his sword. "Sephiroth." Yelled the man in purple. "Cloud." Yelled Silver.  
  
Cloud hit Silver with his sword; Silver then went to the edge of the building and jumped. Suddenly Metal Gear Ray grabbed Silver and went off. "That was Metal Gear Ray, from my world!" yelled Snake; furious Ocelot had made it here.  
  
Cloud helped Auron to the hospital set up on the lobby floor, where Auron received treatment.  
  
"Cloud, I need to ask you some questions." Said Auron. 


	4. Rising Evil

Chapter3- When Worlds Collide- Gathering Evil  
  
Auron looked at Cloud. "You have come to the land known as Spira, do you know this Sephiroth from your land?"  
  
Cloud looked at the floor "Yes I do in my world Sephiroth rains terror over good, I and my friends are protecting the people, and trying to bring our world to how it once was." Cloud said.  
  
"My friend Solid Snake is like you, he came to Spira a week or two ago somehow. Do you remember what was happening before you came here?"  
  
Cloud looked angrily at Auron "I was going to deliver the final blow to Sephiroth, he had killed my girlfriend only minutes before. Suddenly a huge white portal opened up and he jumped in, I waited a while and went to." Cloud said, thinking of Aries.  
  
"Interesting said Auron" "Would you like to journey to my house, so we can sort this mess out." Auron said.  
  
Cloud looked at Auron "I've got nowhere else to go, May as well. With those words Cloud and Auron left on horse to the docks.  
  
"We will make it to Besaid in 4 hours, till then we can rest." Auron said taking Cloud's sword and placing it in a cabinet along with his trusted katana. Cloud clasped into a seat and watched Auron start the boat.  
  
Snake awoke that morning scared, knowing Metal Gear had made it over to Spira. The evil in Spira was growing and the good was fading. It was up to him Auron and this new character to defeat the enemies of their world, before more damage was done. Snake walked down the long hall to the main room and got ready for his jog.  
  
  
  
With the final hack of the sword the handcuffs fell. The man walked out of the room and the swordsman fallowed. "It is a new day for us, a new day to kill the innocent." "Yes master." The two walked down the steps of the Zanarkand Temple. "We shall strike Sir Auron before he has the chance to attack us. Sephiroth and Ocelot walked out from Metal Gear. "Mission accomplished." Ocelot said jumping down from Metal Gear.  
  
I want you to meet a friend of mine; he has been locked away in Zanarkand for decades. Said Seymour. "My name is Rayon." Said the frail old man, hiding beneath his cloak. Sephiroth jumped from Metal Gear. "I don't see what use this man is." Said Sephiroth removing his blade. Rayon waited intill Sephiroth went to hit. Rayon took out his blade and blocked it, then hit him with a ball of fire from his hand. Sephiroth was hit into the legs of Metal Gear. "I can see he may be of use." Ocelot said grinning. The four walked inside the temple, plotting at taking Spira down.  
  
"We almost their Auron?" Cloud asked closing his eyes from the wind speed. Auron looked over at Cloud "We should be another hour from the shores of Besaid, unless this storm picks up." Auron said holding on to his chair.  
  
Snake felt his legs grow tired and stopped. "Made it to the docks." Snake said breathing deeply. The sea that day was calm, but a storm was on the horizon, and that ment it might be bad.  
  
Wakka clasped the ball in his hands and swam down the river before shooting it in to the triangular net. Wakka let his head go above the water and he rested. The water ripples started to increase. Wakka soon was in a wave pool fighting for his life. The air supply faded and the last breath had been breathed. Wakka realized he was being pulled under, and time was limited. Wakka fought against the rough waters, but no weakness was found. Suddenly a hand reached from above, Wakka grabbed on and was pulled up by Auron.  
  
"Sir Auron you saved my life." Wakka said. "No need for that yet, if my guess is right this storm is Sin." Auron said turning the boat around to the Docks.  
  
Snake watched as Auron and Wakka pulled up, grabbing their weapons and running to the Horse's. Auron immediately jumped on his and Cloud jumped on the back to. Wakka grabbed his bike and started peddling as fast as he could, Snake jumping on to the pegs.  
  
The group made it to the house, with ease the group crashed through the door and waited.  
  
"What's Sin?" Cloud asked confused. "Sin is a evil force that takes form as natural disasters. " Auron replied.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Snake asked. "I'm Cloud, I like you arrived here from my own world." Cloud said. Snake looked over at him, the man was 21-22, blonde hair, and was dressed in a black uniform of sorts.  
  
Auron opened the door, and rain fell down, hard. "False alarm ya?" Wakka said scratching the back of his head. "It appears so." Auron said. Wakka left to go back to his house.  
  
"Snake I want you to meet Cloud, Cloud, Snake." "Great, know we must stop Sephiroth before he kills again." Cloud said grabbing his blade. Auron grabbed Cloud by the arm. "We cannot attack yet, they will catch us, we must do it when they are doing harm to others and will not notice us." Auron said, frowning.  
  
"Fine, we will rest intill then." Cloud said angrily. Auron eyes suddenly went wide "Ohh no I didn't tie the boat up!" Auron bolted out the door; onto a horse he went galloping down the street as fast as possible.  
  
Auron arrived at the Docks in record time, 1 and a half minutes. The boat was in the dock area, it had made its way down the piers, to number 31. Auron went charging down the piers after his expensive boat.  
  
The boat crashed through the walkway of piers, not slowing down at all. It had to must power. Auron saw the speedy boat pass pier 49 Auron picked up the pace and jumped for the boat, Auron came crashing down into the boat. He quickly pressed several buttons, and it slowed down. Auron scanned ahead a huge tanker was in the way!  
  
Auron decided his life was more important then some boat and jumped off the back, the boats collided and a peaceful dock was turned into a fire filled lake.  
  
Auron pulled his body out of the water and ran back a little to watch the fire. It would surely take all night for it the stop, and he had time to kill. Auron sat back and watched the fire filled lake.  
  
AN: Please Review I need them! It helps me work faster. 


End file.
